Relationship Skills
by nappyhead
Summary: Hatake Taki comes back to Konoha. drama and confusion will follow Taki on her journey to...wherever it is I take her to. the unrequited love will commence! NejixTakix?
1. Chapter 1

Relationship Skills

Of course, all action and no sex education make ninjas a very horny group of people.

Recap: Kakashi's has been a somewhat new uncle. Taki had four suitors (Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi) and a woman named Akamori Shiori appears. Taki's being stalked by numerous people and she has a blind woman's eye that works. Shiori is really an Oinin, shinobi hunter, and catches Taki's Akuma in her closet in Parenting Skills.

I'm trying for a little more drama in Taki's life so later on in the chapters you'll be saying 'wtf' and stuff. So…yea I hope it's a good one.

* * *

Now all we need to do is get Neji to be well…more romantic like in all those other fanfics with Tenten you know. So this is the brand new reason for part deux. Yippers

After Neji let Taki get some air before the next onslaught of kisses. Taki pushed him back.

"Ha, wait Neji. I phew…still need to go see uncle. The back of my clothes is getting wet," she breathed out leaning on his shoulder, "You should've picked a better place that wasn't in the rain. Now you owe me some new clothes."

Neji pushed back the wet hair from his face. Can you say sex god? (XD) He could of have been in one of those Herbal Essence commercial and made millions. His white dress shirt was soaking through and…you can picture and drool here.

Neji looked at her attire it was rather eye-catching, wooden getas, dark green leg warmers with a lighter green knee socks underneath, basically the green pastel version of Temari's clothes, I'm too lazy to think of anything.

"Not cold?" he rubbed her arms.

Taki smirked and push his hands away, "Quit trying to feel me up," she turned her head to the little café, "Back to the agenda. Reunite with uncle. I need my umbrella."

In a flash, Neji appeared with two umbrellas. A red one and another one with happy faces printed all over.

"Which one?"

Taki pointed to the red one while he vanished to put the other one away and then reappeared again. Taki shook her head.

"Oh, now we use an umbrella huh?" she opened it up and he took it from her hands.

"I need to go training for a bit. Then you can see your uncle."

"Your wish is my command," she rolled her eyes.

--

"Neji who is uh…this?" Tenten checked out Taki up and down.

She loosely crossed her arms with a swinging kunai in one hand. Looking quite oppressive at the moment.

"Tenten. Hatake Taki and vice versa," Neji introduced blandly returning to his emotionless self.

"Nice to meet'cha Tenten," Taki stuck out her hand to her.

Tenten didn't offer her hand staying where she was at and just continued staring. Taki slowly withdrew her hand.

"Hello." 'And what the hell are you doing hanging all over Neji?' Tenten thought.

Neji missed this cause his back was turned to them and he was fixing the wraps on his arm.

The full on disapproval stare of Tenten intensified when she noticed the two colors of colors of her eyes. Taki blinked back Tenten's wicked aura. Her left eye moved slightly out of place. Tenten caught that and felt a chill down her spine.

Tenten looked towards Neji, "Ready Neji?" Tenten ignored Taki after this.

"Yeah," he turned around again.

Taki looked back and forth between them. She felt out of place and just scooted up a nearby tree and sat down. She studied Tenten with her white eye.

'So this is Neji's training partner? She looks cute…maybe a little too cute. They probably dated and now are just really good friends. And Tenten's just being overprotective,' she convinced herself that Tenten was a good person. Really.

The battle was intense as all of their spars are. But somehow Tenten's many weapons of doom were deflected by Neji and aimed towards Taki. Neji didn't do this intentionally, he didn't notice anyway, but Tenten did and used that to her advantage. Taki got out of the way and almost tripped on Tenten's makabishis on the floor.

'Very protective,' Taki thought, 'like a panda mom,' she smiled and dodged the next reflected weapons, 'Too bad her chakra isn't so high.'

More or less, everyone got their workout done. Taki hopped down to them.

"Both of you got some nice moves but I hope you guys don't get sick tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," Tenten rolled her neck.

"Hopefully Neji is now finished? I have to meet with Uncle," Taki popped her umbrella open again and walked off. "Ciao."

--

"Uncle! I'm home and here to stay!" she yelled out when she banged the door open. He should really put in a new lock.

Taki could hear the pages flipping in the kitchen. She hopped out of her getas and ran in there.

"Taki! Oof," Kakashi nearly fell over catching Taki.

"You grown Uncle!" she beamed at him. "Did your hair get whiter?"

"Those are supposed to be my lines," he smiled under his mask. "I see you're not short any more. That's good. I don't have to look all the way down."

"Ha ha. Not funny. Where's Shiori-san?" she asked.

"She went to her bakery."

Taki nodded in understanding.

"Uncle still needs to teach me a new move," she rocked back on her heels.

His brow rose, "Since when?"

"Since I left duh. Geez Uncle you're getting old."

"I'm back with dinner," Shiori called out.

Taki plopped down in a chair waiting.

--

"Taki?"

Taki stopped her chopstick from entering her mouth and looked at her.

"You're going to be starting school next wee-"

Taki interrupted, "School? What do I need that for? You're not going to teach me?" what a downer.

"Not anymore. You need to take some classes. Make friends…" Shiori drifted off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about them," she stuffed her face; "Unk, choo kno hoover be in my class?" she talked with her mouth filled.

"Since Iruka didn't know anything about SexEd, it was canceled last year. So the students that year had to wait a full year to find a new teacher." Shiori answered for him.

"So…Neji's in my class? Neji's in my class! Yahoo!" she jabbed her chopstick in the air, "…I mean cool. Cool," Taki lowered her excitement to level five and kept on eating.

There was a knock at the door, they all looked at each other waiting for one of the other to answer it, and Taki sighed and set her fork down.

"Hi I'm trying to eat my food here so make it quick," she opened the door while saying.

"You are cute!" "She doesn't look that bad." "Hurry! Hurry! Or we won't have time to do our makeovers!"

Four cheery girls crowded around her, Taki still puzzled, and one holding up a camera up to her eye, "Say origami!"

"Origami!" Taki joined in and smiled.

"That's great! Okay now one by herself," the one holding the camera said.

The crowd moved out of the way and then saw the door closed.

"Who was that?"

"Some crazy girls," she was just beginning to sit down when a whole bunch of knocks came. She opened it again, "What do you want? I'm still hungry."

"Why we're the cool girls of Konoha. We've come to welcome you home," Sakura said.

"Hmm right."

"And bring you to our sleepover. Like a welcome back home slash party slash sleepover!" Ino added.

Taki did not do sleepovers especially sleepovers at strangers' houses. She was going to back up and close the door again but Shiori and Kakashi were behind her. Finally maybe they could shoo them away from her and let her finish her dinner.

"Sakura finally you're here," Kakashi said. He pushed Taki back out again and handed a bag to one of the girls.

"Don't get into too much trouble Taki," Shiori said closing the door, with her outside!

'Traitors.' And was pulled along by the mass of chatty girls around her. She mentally cried, her food was getting cold.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

so the first part was a little dull. i'm sorry! ...wait I'm not.

* * *

They went straight to Sakura's house and up to her room. They forced Taki on the only seat in the room and gazed at her for a few seconds.

"Okay first off we must know who you are. Background. Likes. Dislikes. Give us the 411 of Taki's life."

"I'm Hatake Taki."

"Hi Hatake Taki," the four greeted.

'Okay weirdoes.'

"Uh I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is April 19. I like…" she watched a girl with hair like Tenten's write down everything she was saying on a notepad.

"I like to sleep, I prefer the cold over the hot, I like rainy days, love to jump in the puddles. I don't like chocolate covered strawberries…" Taki wasn't going to give everything away about herself.

"What village did you come from?"

"I didn't go to a village when I left ten years ago. I lived in some forest far off in the middle of nowhere," her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Was it snowing? That must be how you got that nice cold look. The pale skin looks very good on you," they nodded.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay the two most important questions of the night. You must've seen our Konoha guys already. So see anyone to your liking yet? And what's up with your eyes?"

"What's with the questions? I thought this was supposed to be a sleepover."

"We," two twin girls stood up, "Meilin and Yasumi, do ID cards with info on them. Like a baseball card you know? Of course, we don't just give them away to anyone for free," the left one with the purple hair said.

The left had orange hair, "Our prices are high but we also do trades so if you want someone like Uchiha Sasuke," half of them screamed at his named, "it'll be worth more. High demand you see. And if you want someone like Chouji or Rock Lee," eww, "Those are for free," they both sat back down.

Taki shrugged whatever; it wasn't going to hurt anyone, "Guys…I like…I can't really say. I guess the ones I used to hang out around here."

"And who were those cute little boys you hung out with?"

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, and I guess Itchy would count too."

"Wow you're not really picky are you Taki?" Meilin asked.

"Yes even though Shino is married to _Meilin,_ girls still buy his card and who's Itchy?" Yasumi also asked.

"Congratulations Meilin," Taki shook her hand, "I'm glad Shino picked you, even though I don't know you, Shino looks less tense. But I like Neji more than the others and Itchy is Itchy."

Meilin waved her hand, "Wait a minute you're _that_ Taki? The one that Shin-kun and Neji fought over and YOU thought they were after each other instead?"

Taki scratched her head. She couldn't remember them fighting in her eyes. But yes she did try to get them together, "Yes."

Meilin leered at her, "And now you're his previous lover trying to take him back? I don't think so Hatake Taki! He's mine!" she stood and shouted at her.

"Meilin shut up and look what I got. Moon cakes," Yasumi pulled one out.

Meilin slobbered all over Yasumi's hand, "Wur de oders?" mouth still covering her fingers.

Yasumi wiped her wet hand on the rug and took Meilin's pen and notepad, "Okay back to the original agenda. Neji. He's available. He's been available for a long time. Are you gonna try and ask him out?"

"Ask him out? We're going somewhere tomorrow but I didn't ask him out. Should I?"

SAY WHAT! Taki almost tipped back on the chair by their shockwaves.

"No way!" "On your first day coming back too? Lucky." "Must be why he never looked Tenten's way then."

Taki watched them; these girls should be best avoided, already getting bored and annoyed with their chatter. But it was a good thing they forgot all about her eyes.

"We got presents!"

"Um what the hell is this?" Taki stretched the yellow fabric out. It bounced back.

"It's a tube top. Duh," Sakura easily said.

"Tube. Top? That's some sort of hat right?"

The girls gasped. Taki sweat dropped.

"A tube top," Sakura started out loud, "is a tube top. It's like a tank top without any straps. And it will hold up all on it's own so you don't have to worry about pulling it up. It works during training and fighting too so that's an also plus! I tried it out myself," Sakura nodded to herself.

"You mean you _wore_ this already? That's kinda, uh, not new then huh?" Taki was still skeptic.

Everybody looked at Sakura now.

She shook her head, "No no! I mean I know what's it like! Like I would give Taki hand-me-downs," she scoffed.

The girls looked at her suspiciously. Sakura had done it three times already.

"Thanks Sakura. I'm sure I can find something to match with this…tube top," Taki put the yellow beanie behind her.

"Okay my turn," Ino shoved Sakura out of the way and held out her present.

Taki shook the box and opened it. It was a book. 'How to Make Your Boyfriend Your Pet.'

"What's this for Ino?" Taki figuring out why.

"It's obviously for you and your boyfriend. You are going out with THE Hyuuga prodigy after all."

The girls agreed to such a good gift.

"…Right. I'll make sure to read this every night," Taki lied through her teeth.

'With this I might create a monster boyfriend. Mwahahahaha! No, he'll be much worse if I did,' no way in hell. Taki thought.

Another book was thrown at her lap, "From both of us since we're also giving you a free id card," Meilin announced.

'Boys of a Feather.'

Taki looked to Yasumi for their explanation, "It's a very good book. It shows what type of birds guys are with their personality. I suggest you use it. Gives tips on how to snag one," she moved her orange hair out of her face.

Taki nodded; at least this was somewhat useful.

"And now time to initiate you into the true Konoha girl," Yasumi turned off the lights and flashed a light on Taki's face.

"An initiation? Do I have to?" she said with grimace.

"Yes you do. We all did and it just so happens that the guys are also having a sleepover tonight," Meilin muffled out past the moon cake in her mouth.

"Meilin why don't you get some milk for those cakes," Taki commented.

"Excellent idea. While you're getting you're glass of milk, get another flashlight and a bag for Taki's mission tonight. And for all initiations you must wear this black anbu suit," Sakura ordered.

"Mission? I thought this was an initiation? And I'm going to do more initiations?"

"It'll be just like a mission because it is really hard to do. You have two geniuses, a nerd, and Meilin's man and the other two. Do you _really _think you'd be able to get past all of them?" Yasumi clear minded asked.

"Not initiations but missions nonetheless. And they will involve the boys," Ino rubbed her hands together.

"'Two geniuses, a nerd, and Meilin's man.' Who are they? I know Shino but I sure don't know a nerd and two geniuses."

Ino patted her back, "I'm sorry you missed the major plotlines in their lives but the two geniuses are Sasuke and Neji and the nerd is my teammate Shikamaru. The other two are Kiba and Chouji. You don't have to worry about them but you are gonna have a hard time with this one."

"Well what do I have to do?" Taki slipped on her fingerless gloves.

Ino, Sakura, Yasumi, and Meilin looked at each other and nodded.

"We all had to do the same thing. It took us a matter of hours. But we don't know how good you are. I'm sure you'll be able to get at least one of them," Yasumi leaned on the wall right next to the bathroom door.

"One of what?" Taki removed another article of clothing. She stared at the black one-piece suit hanging on the bathroom door. It looked like it was some kid's pajamas.

Taki put one foot in one pant leg and put the other foot in the other, 'Damn this thing is tight. Like freaking leotards.'

"Is this supposed to be skin tight?" she called out.

"Yeah if you want you can wear a mask," Ino said.

"No. I don't need it." 'Suffocating under this suit is good enough for me.' Wiggling and stretching into the suit. "Ah!" She almost fell, good thing she caught herself on the bathroom tub. Taki took a big sigh. All that was left was to slip in the arms and zip up; challenging than it looked.

Taki opened the bathroom door and walked out. She pulled down the back of her pants. Wedgies sure are annoying. They all nodded that they can fit into that one suit. There could be a chance of sharing clothes…that is if Taki passed.

"You have to get a kiss from one of them."

"That's not my mission, is it?"

Because that seemed a little bit too easy. One kiss from Neji and she would be done.

"We need proof if you did it. So whoever you picked has to wear this lipstick," Yasumi held up one, pulled off the top, and showed the color of the lipstick. "To make it less torturous for yourself, take a picture of them showing the kiss on a piece of paper, their lips in a different color and seal it in a baggy and all you have to do is get out."

It was green as her hair. This was getting interesting. Convincing Neji to wear it-

"But the really dirty thing about it is you have to get it from the one you hate or don't like the most," Sakura evilly grinned.

"And all of you managed to survive?" this sounded like suicide.

"The good thing about mine was that Naruto wasn't around," Sakura sighed with relief, "I got Shikamaru's and managed to get Sasuke's picture sleeping," she squealed.

Taki watched her pull out an album and turned to the back to show her Sasuke lying on the floor asleep. The picture right next to it was of Shikamaru with his lips covered in red and Sakura right next to him grinning like an idiot.

"Getting Shikamaru's lips was worth it. I have so many pictures of Sasuke now," Sakura flipped the pages of him.

Taki looked "Who did you guys pick?"

"I hated Shino at first but I don't anymore," Yasumi said.

"Chouji ate my moon cake. I can't forgive him for that," Meilin crossed her arms.

"Neji." From Ino.

"You hate Neji?"

"That's because he said my dress was ugly."

"He said you looked okay," Sakura commented.

"Still the same thing. Tonight you'll be going to Sasuke-kun's house," Ino announced.

"Don't worry if you can't get one. You can try Kiba. He's really easy. Course Sakura had to help keep him occupied long enough to put lipstick on," Meilin said.

"What? You had partners?"

"No. We all went together," Sakura said.

That's why they said the initiation was hard as a mission because she was going at it alone. Damn their evil cult.

"So then I can get anyone I want then?"

"Oh sure, they love staying up late so we had to separate them and henge into one of them to trick the others."

--

Taki balanced on a tree branch making sure no one noticed her. The Uchiha compound was eerily quiet with the exception of the muffled voices of what she thought were the guys at their sleepover.

The wind blew in making the clouds hide the full moon. A perfect night to go make some trouble.

'Why am I doing this again? I could just go home right now but then Uncle might be busy. I wonder why they didn't invite me…they must have came after those crazy girls got me.'

It was a good thing she met four of them today. Their chakras were easily in attendance and there were two other unknown boys, must be Chouji and Kiba as Ino said. She didn't know why there was two colors to one of them but oh well she wanted to do this.

'Where are the other sleeping chakras? Did his family ditch him to some hot springs? That's why he's having a party now,' she stretched the fabric on the end of her pants leg and pulled out a black eye patch.

"I missed you Sorbei!" that's what she calls her eye patch, "I will do my best because those girls are counting on me to mess up," she put it around her head and moved the round fabric to its place. "Guess its time to crash this party."

She jumped down from the tree and moved swiftly to an unattended open window Sasuke must have forgotten to close. Taki looked around, nothing of importance in here, she guessed from her position that the guys were just a couple of doors down to her left. Slowly turning to knob and pulling slightly open, the hallway was too dark but there was the sliver of light at the bottom of a door feet away.

No one in sight, she slipped into the hall and didn't make a sound when she closed the door behind her. Taki raced for the door but then stopped, something bumped into her foot and it wasn't the wall or a table, when she felt down, nothing. She moved her hand around the floor and picked up two beady things. Too dark to tell, it was moving, Shino's bugs. 'Looks like I'm caught.'

She opened the door. Actually the boys were quite drunk. This was going to be a piece of cake for Taki. Though that didn't mean she couldn't let her guard down. She waved at Shino sitting in the corner; he didn't look up, who was staring at his hands amazed.

The place was a mess, beer bottles on the floor, playing cards on the table, an overturned bed. But where were the other three geniuses? There were two other boys off to the side. One eating a bag of chips and the other with a dog in his jacket. That was the two colors she saw before.

She was certain they were all in this room. She flipped up her patch and looked across the room. There we go, the three were hiding in the closet. She pulled it open so fast someone screamed. Taki watched them scoot into the darker side.

"Neji. Sasuke. Shikamaru. What the hell are you doing in here?"

They were pretending to sleep. Drunk geniuses they are.

Luckily Sasuke was in front, "Hey Sasuke," she pushed him with her foot, "wake up."

"Nnn."

Nothing but he rolled off to the side, it was a very large walk in closet. Lucky Sasuke. She kicked him harder but he surprised her when he grabbed her leg.

"We knew one of you were coming. But we didn't expect _you_ to join them," Sasuke lazily grinned up at her and hiccupped.

"Really? So then you left that window open on purpose then?" She crouched down to him.

"Of course," he sat up Indian style.

"So can I have you put this on for me then?" Taki tossed Sasuke the lipstick.

His brow rose, "What's this?" he shuffled his butt over to her.

"How much did you drink?" she said while taking out the camera and baggy.

"I drunk that one," he pointed to a bottle, "An' that one an' white eyes an' the pineapple's buttle."

"Nng whoever you are get your butt off me," Neji pushed Sasuke off who fell forward on Taki's lap instead.

Sasuke picked himself up and looked up, grinning once again, "I like this position a lot."

Taki rolled her eyes and stood up, "Come on stand up. I need your picture," she pulled him up. He hooked his arm in hers and staggered over behind a rack of clothes.

"What do you want again?" he touched his forehead the sober side was coming back.

"Lipstick. Kiss paper. Picture," she pulled the cap off the lipstick.

--

"Do you think they could be torturing her? She's taking her sweet time getting a picture," Ino hugged her pillow.

"She could be waiting for all of them to fall asleep or maybe wait for one of them to go use the bathroom."

"Who knows? She could of ditched the whole thing and went out to eat," Yasumi puckered her lips in the mirror.

--

"Green? Damn. Well better than hot pink," he combed his hair, took the stick, and moved it on his lips. It went way off lip course and stopped on his cheek.

Sighing she snatched it out of his fingers and rubbed the color off his cheeks, "Promise to forget this whole thing," she said carefully brushing the color on.

"Agreed," he watched her focus on his lips. Having nothing else to do, he rubbed her butt. Taki slapped his hand away. "Are you wearing any underwear?" he smiled.

"Of course not, you think they could make spandex with enough room for your undies," she looked at him.

The Jiraiya side of Sasuke was coming out, or would it be the Miroku side? Anyways she could tell with the cheetah tail and ears popping out. She gave him a paper to kiss on. He looked at it forgetting what to do already.

"Kiss the paper." He did. Taki stood next to him holding up the camera in front of them. "Smile Sasuke." Flash.

"Is that a poltergeist?" Shikamaru's voice quivered in the front of the closet.

"If it sees you, it'll turn you into a giant jelly donut," Neji said lowly. The perfect effect to get Shikamaru slamming his head into the closet door.

"Hmm that wasn't so bad," Taki said.

"Do it again," like a kid wanting to get thrown high up into the air over and over.

"Another picture coming up!" Flash.

Another manly scream from Shikamaru. They looked at each other. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' 'If it's freaking the hell out of Shikamaru then hell yes I'm thinking what you're thinking. I think.' Flash. Flash. Flash. Laughing she held the camera away from Sasuke before it ran out of film. "Okay Sasuke that's enough. You're not supposed to enjoy thmm-"

* * *

i dunno what to do still 


	3. Pluck rhymes with Duck

Relationship Skills

Forgot about the disclaimer: what's the point of it anyway? we all know the writers on Naruto isn't going to be writing their scripts on here to see how many reviews they get. No one on any fanfiction sites ownthe characters from the original anime/book/game.

* * *

Pluck rhymes with Duck 

No no no! Is this written in the script? Whoever thought of this, keep going Sasuke! The first thing Taki thought was 'And I thought he didn't like me.' The second thought was 'Hmm when did he learn to kiss this good?' And third 'Oh crap Neji,' before pushing him off. "No we can't do this. Neji's going to be pissed, I should be pissed, and he's going to kill both of us if he comes here! Are you listening?"

Apparently not, Sasuke was roaming his hands all over and smelling her hair. A box fell over, she froze.

"Don't worry the poltergeist can't get me. My white eyes will protect me," Neji said faltering over a hangar. "Taki see that ghost come by? I need to give him a spanking," he didn't notice Sasuke's hands on her at all.

"The ghost went that way," Taki pointed up.

"Damn ghost if it wasn't for that stupid dog," Neji muttered away.

Taki sighed and started to get out of the closet. She turned around, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes were closed brows innocently raised up.

"You're going to get a real beating if you don't take your hand off my butt."

He removed his perverted hand away, "Hey you are wearing panties," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along outside the closet.

All the guys were sitting on the couch drinking; they looked over Sasuke's face, green lips smeared, hair wild, and they cheered.

"Finally you got laid! Let's celebrate," Chouji said between handfuls of crackers.

One of them put a cup in her hand and filled it with sake. She was squished right in between Neji and Sasuke.

"You guys are wasted and where did your shirts go? I'm not going under the influence of drinking tonight. Even though it is a special occasion," Taki crossed her arms and looked away from all the hot testosterone in the room.

"You're gonna leave us out of kompai?" Kiba sadly asked, he was already cladding in his underwear.

Hmm, she was still thinking about it. Until the perfect idea came out. "I will kompai if I get a picture of all of you."

They clinked cups, "Kompai!"

'Hehehe excellent,' Taki slapped Sasuke's arm off of her thigh.

The next morning everyone was moaning, groaning or still passed out somewhere about the room.

"Damn next time plum wine," Sasuke grumbled.

"Dude what's that thing on your head?"

Sasuke touched the top of his head. It was soft and plushy. He pulled it off; it was yellow, "A headband?" Sasuke stretched it out.

"That's a tube top," Kiba walked in eating a bowl of cocoa puffs, "Where'd you find that?"

"Uh," he looked around for a less perverted answer, "T a k i?" he said very slowly.

"Taki? Awesome!" Kiba cheered, "Wait. Who's Taki?"

'Oh crap. I promised, I hope Neji didn't hear that,' Sasuke glanced under the table. He was still knocked out. Good. "The poltergeist in the closet," he merely said.

--

"Hey you're back! What time did you get back? You were out pretty late. Have any trouble?" Sakura said in her pink robe wrapped around her pink blanket. Pink is so overused now.

Taki sighed slouching on the chair and halfway lying on Sakura's dresser; she was still in the black suit, "I got back five forty one. They just wouldn't stop drinking. I don't want to think about it right now."

"Went bad huh?" Ino stretched in her sleeping bag. "It's okay if you couldn't get one. The point was you went over there and tried. Not like the other girls who couldn't even get through the door without getting noticed."

"I took some but I can't remember if I turned the camera on or not because I've been lacking from hunger all _night_."

"Well we'll stop by the photo hut and then-"

The twins were awake. Meilin stood up and determinedly said, "Shopping."

--

The five girls dropped off the film and showed Taki Konoha's shopping district. Course she had no money on her, that didn't stop the other girls from buying anything. Three hours later, bags filled their hands and they stopped to get something to eat.

"Ahh much better. It's a good thing I ditc-" Sakura stopped, "What time is it?"

"Eleven seven," Yasumi looked at her watch, "You're late."

"Oh crap! I am late!" Sakura slammed some bills on the table, picked up her bags, and ran home.

"What's she late for?"

"Her training with Tsunade-sensei."

"You mean that old woman trying to look young with the huge?" she motioned her hands cupping a few feet away from her own chest.

The others laughed, "Taki true as it is. Don't say that in front of her face. She'll throw buck wild punishments at you," Ino tried drinking her drink without laughing. "Wait. Eleven seven? Damn, I gotta go too. Watching the flower shop sucks. Bye," she jammed out of there.

Taki looked at the twins, "You guys gonna leave too?"

"Yep, have to get started on making your card. You'll be on high demand in a couple of days."

"High demand for me?"

"You didn't notice the looks you were getting while we strolled through the district. Guys are certainly going to buy your card," Yasumi stood up, "And that means more money for me."

Meilin shook Taki's hand and held it, "It's a good thing to keep my rivals closer, don't you think?"

Taki regarded her words, "If you think I'm somebody to rival with, a threat. So be it," she shook her hand, "Even though you are safely secured with his ring on your finger. I'll make him think twice about marrying you," she beamed.

Taki watched them leave, 'How did Shino ever agree to marry her?' she got up too. No use staying here she could be fixing up her room since she never started yesterday.

A group of guys stopped talking and watched her push her chair in. She seemed very familiar. Her spidey senses were tingling and turned around.

"Howdy," she didn't see any remembrance about her in their eyes. But she did saw the effects of their drinking last night. Perfect. "Hey Neji," she latched onto his arm and kept walking.

The others followed; they had nothing else to do, trying to clear up their drunken state.

"We're going to be in the same class together. I don't know what class it is yet so-"

"Hey who are you? Never seen you around before," Kiba walked beside her.

"I'm Shiitake with two I's."

Neji and Sasuke eyed her in question. Shikamaru and Shino didn't care about their conversation at all. If there was one thing about Taki that you should know, it's that she's a very good liar.

"Like the mushroom, I get it…so…how do you know this fool?"

"We go way back. Where you guys headed?"

"Nowhere in particular, we were going to go train. Want to tag along? Maybe we could spar one on one?" his cheesy grin was too greasy she stopped looking at him.

Taki let go of Neji's arm, they all stopped with her, "Sorry, can't. I have to go get something," she thumbed the opposite direction.

"I'll come too," Neji stepped forward.

"No! No you don't have to. Go chill with your friends. It's a girl thing," on which a 'girl thing' could mean anything guys don't want to know about.

They turned their backs and walked off. If those cat eyes were correct, Taki looked at the cat looking back at her on top of a windowsill, it should be the right time to get those pictures.

"Looking for something?" someone said.

Her brows rose and glanced to the side of her, "Uchiha."

"Hatake."

Sasuke looked forward. It would be a couple of seconds before the guys would notice his disappearance; he hooked his arm in hers and walked the opposite direction.

"What's up?"

"Last night, what happened?"

"The part inside the closet or the part where your clothes were off?"

His brows furrowed, "Both."

Taki was gathering her thoughts, enough to satisfy him and leave out the scenes that she could bribe people with, "I found you, Shika, and Neji in the closet. You guys were already drunk. We went back into the closet and took pictures."

"Pictures?" his grip tightened, "It had better be not embarrassing."

"That's the reason I came over, an evil cult made me do it. Well I didn't have to, but it sounded fun so then Neji comes in saying something about ghosts and Shika screaming. Then when you guys were all in one room, you and everyone else started taking off their clothes and mack on each other. I took more pictures and then left all of you fell asleep."

Impossible and downright disturbing. It couldn't of happened. Yeah it couldn't be, she was lying.

"SoI'm assuming they're allembarrassing?"

"Probably. I'm going to the photo hut right now to get them."

Sasuke picked up the pace.

"Why are you in such a hurry? No one's stalking us," she checked behind them just in case, nothing but fan girl glares but that was it.

"Welcome!" a girl turned around. She started blushing when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her tomato face and said, "We've come to pick up some photos."

"Oh yes yes," the hearts was still in her eyes. She couldn't look away opening a drawer, "Name?" she breathed out.

They both rolled their eyes.

"Hatake Taki."

The employee looked as fast as she could, just in case she was dreaming, and held it out. Sasuke snatched it easily. Taki plucked it out of his fingers; she's the one that took the pictures. Frowning at each other, he took it back and walked out the door.

"Ah. Wait a minute you-!" Taki puffed and threw some cash on the counter and ran out.

He was about to pull out the first one! Taki threw smoke bombs at his feet and easily picked it out of his hands and hid in a bookstore. The fat nerdy guy behind the counter shushed at her when she was breathing too loudly.

Taki ignored him and walked to the middle isle. She crouched down and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was absolutely vital that she gets the most mortifying pictures out of here; where in some circumstances bribing can be an option or when she needs money.

Taki opened the flap and counted them. She smacked her forehead and cursed softly, "Kuso, kuso, kuso! He has one," she searched through it again and groaned. It was one of the ones they took in the closet!

She took out ten and looked around. She couldn't carry it without Sasuke or the cult asking for them. A book! She could hide it in a book. But which one? She was in the children's section. Damn, kids usually pick everything at random. Which means her book might be bought or misplaced.

Okay forget that idea. Here comes another good idea. The bottom shelf was pretty low no one would look underneath the bookshelf on top of it. And it just so happens that there was a kid chewing gum watching her. She stuck her hand out, "Gum."

He put his hands out saying he had none left. Taki pointed to the one in his mouth. He blew a bubble, it popped, spit it in her hand, eww forget the boy's germs, and ran off.

Separating the huge wad of gum, Taki easily stuck them to the back of the pictures and pushed up on the second to the last shelf. It will stick! Done on time. The doorbell tinkled, Taki remembered Sasuke's chakra color from yesterday, and saw his dark blue body come over to block her only exit.

"You know you look very scary from this point of view."

"Hand them over."

Taki defeated and cornered, took out a book and handed it to him. 'Duck Princess,' and slipped by him. She managed to get out of the store. But he was right in front of her now.

His blank look on her, "You're making this very troublesome you know."

Taki pouted and then shoved it under her shirt, "Why don't you get 'em then?" she confidently stood closer to him. "I'm sure you'll be happy once I start screaming."

* * *

Yeah this is chapter three? Four. It's three I think. Ciao. 


	4. whatever

I've been terribly distracted with youtube and gaia. Must stop watching Loveletter and Xman.

* * *

He mulled over his options, grabbed her hand, and took her to his mansion of a house.

"See it in the dark, it looks great. In the light, better than uncle's but still needs work. Uchiha, you need to start taking care of your house," she nagged, "I'd help you but you don't seem interested in where you live."

Sasuke sat down on the couch Taki followed suit and relaxed on the couch.

"Man, I can fall asleep on this couch," she complimented.

"The photos."

"Right, what do you want with them?"

"I don't care about the others just give me the ones with me in it."

"Okie dokie," she didn't move an inch.

This chick…was going to be the death of him.

"Well?"

"I'll give it to you right after I make copies," she ignored the growling sounds coming from Sasuke's throat, "By the way, I'm missing one, I don't suppose you have it after the smoke bomb I threw at you?"

"You're very pretentious you know that?" he searched the inside of his clothes, robe thingy he was wearing.

"Pretentious?" she waved her hand, "Use a better word for me. Pretentious is more for…like Zakure, whatever her name is… Sakura the cult leader! I'm more like 'bold' or 'self-assured.'"

"Whatever," he held it out, "Now tell me how did _this_ happen?"

Taki opened one eye and grinned, "Did that happen? I didn't even remember that," she reached empty air.

Photo number 1: Sasuke kissing her cheek and Taki smiling with one eye open.

He put it back hidden in his clothes. She eyed suspiciously at him.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Destroy it."

Taki jumped up and stood in front of him, "Hold up there buster. You're not going to do that."

"Why not? I can do whatever I want," in his he-can-do-whatever-he-wants tone.

"You're going to frame that," she pointed at him; he looked at her like she was crazier than normal, "Because that's a special moment, even though we don't remember, you should remember that there was a time when you actually kissed a girl. Course you should hide that before Neji finds it because he will kick your as-"

"Knock knock Sasuke! I know you're in there so come out already!" it sounded like a short dumb blond kid, I wonder who could that be?

Sasuke sighed and moved Taki out of the way to answer the dobe's calls.

"You must be getting old Sasuke! Did'ja forget we were going to train again with Kaka-sensei and Sakura?" Naruto heavenly said her name. "Ah I'm going to miss Sakura-chan's glowing entrance face!" he ran off to meet her at the bridge.

Taki appeared behind him, "Your teammate is _him and Sakura_? Oh my Hokage, you sad sad little man."

"Shut up," he walked away to get some equipment missing from his body.

Taki followed him, "Sasuke here's an idea. I'll look at the photos tonight and take out the ones with you in it and give it to you, if they're not good for blackmailing, how about it?"

Sasuke was busy putting on his blue ninja sandals, "No. You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"So I know you won't make copies or keep any photos for yourself. We will both look at them and I'll decide which ones you'll keep," he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"I'm certainly not going to be passing them out. You're probably cute in all of them anyway," she waved her hand and he turned his head away because of that slight blush on his cheeks. "But I'm leaving now, me and Neji are going to have lunch, and I'm starving."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She looked at him waiting for whatever it was he was going to say. "Cancel your little date. You're coming with me," he pulled her along and then stopped.

Taki just stared up at him; saw roses and hearts in the scene, why she saw the reason why he had fan girls. Now this was a moment to be remembered. Hyuuga Neji was right in front of them and he was blatantly staring at Sasuke's hand holding Taki's wrists. There were plenty of excuses of why he was holding her hand. Sure enough, Neji will think the worst first.

Neji looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha," he greeted.

"Hyuuga."

"Taki let's go."

"Okay just a minute."

Sasuke let go of her wrist and put his hands in his pockets. His back to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"If you don't have anything else to do later on, I'll swing by and show it to you."

"…" He merely watched her letting the silence talk for him. Lazy ass.

"What? You don't trust me? I'll come, don't you worry your pretty little head," Taki patted his cheek and looked past him. "Neji looks annoyed now. See you later," she hooked her arms in Neji.

And she did all of this in front of Neji! Poor Neji, his pessimistic thoughts were getting the best of him; thinking Taki was doing something important, maybe even _special_, with Sasuke, it was completely laughable.

But then again, going out with Hyuuga Neji was impractical too. He will have to think about this later on and pulled her a slight bit closer. Because for one, he never had a girlfriend since never and so he doesn't know how to act besides himself, and two, he never really paid attention to the opposite sex except Tenten and she was no girly girl. So right now I'll tell you Neji is acting possessive after the encounter with the "player" Sasuke.

"Neji-kun where are we going to eat?"

Skip to thirty minutes later with them drinking the last of the tea in some restaurant other than the Ichiraku.

"So…" conversation draining away.

"What were you talking about with him?" Neji trying to not be interested and yet finally had the guts to ask. Thumbs up for you, you're first date a B, that's pretty good.

Taki set her cup down, "Sasuke, you mean? Don't tell anyone but he asked me to go buy a Metropolitan magazine."

Neji looked aloofly interested and lifted up a brow instead of quirking his mouth.

"Really now," he brought his cup up to his lips.

"Yes I never read it but they always have some kind of sex tips…Neji!" Taki took the fallen cup from his lap and grabbed a napkin. "You should be more careful," her napkin was snatched away before it could touch his wet pants.

Other customers were looking at them, wondering which one had the accident. Oh Neji, tsk tsk tsk, now you get a C-.

"I-I can do it."

"Okay. Aren't you lucky you're wearing black pants? It's just tea anyway, it'll dry fast."

Neji tried his best; the wet spot was the only thing left nagging at him.

"Neji?"

"Hm."

"Do you want to change your pants? You look uncomfortable."

Sigh, what else can spoil the mood? Darn I jinxed them. Because at that moment, the whole guy crew, minus Sasuke and Naruto, entered the restaurant. What happened to their training? Well Chouji ran out of his daily supply of chips already and started whining; Akamaru wasn't feeling so good because he ate one of Chouji's chips that happened to be expired last week, Kiba didn't trust anymore of his chips and was starving, Shino was okay because his bugs went out to eat anyway, and Shikamaru was bored and there was no clouds to get high from.

"Hey look there's Neji and Shiitake!" Kiba pointed.

Neji put the tablecloth over his pants. Kiba and the rest of them filled up the rounded booth. There was no escape for Neji now.

Kiba put his arm around Taki's but Neji picked his arm away and put his own around her.

"Are you guys…?" he wagged a finger at both of them.

Taki looked up at him, "Neji?" she wanted to make sure. Like the groping yesterday wasn't a good answer.

"We are," he pulled her closer and glared at Kiba.

Kiba depressed in some corner with some dark clouds hanging over his head. Akamaru patted his head.

"Any ways, you guys finished training already? That was pretty quick."

"They got hungry and had enough money to eat here," Shikamaru looked at the menu. "Man this is so troublesome," he looked at the endless choices, "Chouji pick something out for me," Shikamaru set his menu down.

"Mm mm mm. I like the sweet pungent chicken the most but then there's the sweet pungent shrimp…and the popcorn shrimp…and the spicy sweet and sour pork. Kiba, should I get all of them or only two dishes?" Chouji squinted at the corner where Kiba was trying to grow some mushrooms.

Kiba looked at the bright table where the two lovers, Shiitake and Neji, were basking in their love. The mushrooms were growing larger by the minute with Kiba discharging negative energy to their positives resulting in larger colored mushrooms. And we all know colored mushrooms are evil and love negative energy.

"Let Shino pick," after that long paragraph.

Everyone was waiting for Shino to speak.

"Order them all, everyone will want some too," his bugs were hungry too after that little dead bunny they killed twenty minutes ago.

"Great! Now I can have all of them," Chouji said forgetting that the others were also getting a piece of those sweet little heavens.

Kiba finally got out of his growing-mushroom-with-depressing-energy stage and sat at the booth again. When the waiter finally came with the dishes everyone dug in. They noticed that Neji and Taki weren't.

"Did you guys eat already?" Chouji said in between the large gulpfuls he was shoving down his throat. It would mean more for him. Excellent.

"Yeah Shii! Have some of my pungent chicken I'm getting full," Kiba held it out. "Shii?"

They stopped moving and poof there in place were two logs.

"Where'd they go!" Kiba looked under the table and out the window.

Shikamaru sighed, "They left when the food came," he said in all his smarty-pants-ness.

--

"Hmm, I wonder how long it would take them to figure out we're not there?" Taki put her hands on the back of her head.

"Shikamaru and Shino would know immediately. Chouji and Kiba? Some time."

Taki chuckled and they both stopped with Kakashi appearing in front of them.

"Uncle!"

He popped his eye out of his book and looked a little surprised and then said, "Yo," his eye drifted towards Neji, "On…a date Taki?" her second day here and she has a date. Shouldn't be surprised, everyone wants a taste of the Hatake genes.

"Yep, what's up?"

"The Hokage wants to meet you to see if you want to be a Konohan ninja."

"Ko no han ninja?" she tilted her head. The whole sentence took about a minute until her face brightened up. "Really? With an official head protector and teams ninja ninja!"

"Yes Taki."

Taki sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Whu- what's wrong?" Neji didn't see any damage on her; he pulled out a napkin and gave it to her.

"Nothing. An eyelash was in my eye. Hah," she grinned.

Kakashi and Neji didn't believe it. But continuing on.

"Shall we head off to the office?" Kakashi offered.

"Yes we shall. Come on Neji," she tugged him onward.

--

"Well," this time it was the Hokage's turn to turn a page in her 'How to Not Suck at Gambling' book. "We'll need to test to see if you can do all the basics. And…maybe get a team together for the chuunin exams, you'll probably pass with ease because of your experience already with the outside world and your hunter-nin's group."

"So I have to take this chuunin exam first before I get my head protector?"

Godaime looked at her, "Oh no! I have a whole bunch of them in my drawer but you still need to be tested with the basics as I once said.

They all waited. And waited. She looked up from her book, "What now?"

"Who is going to test me?"

"Kakashi, which jounin has nothing to do at this moment?"

And at that moment, Kurenai, Iruka, Guy, and Asuma were about to start their 'Free Time' party and were waiting for Kakashi to start drinking. Now which one will he pick?

* * *

Maybe not Iruka and not Asuma. I dunno. ja 


	5. Chapter 5

They were still standing in the office. A couple seconds went by and Kakashi had to think up a jounin quick.

'Mm which jounin should I disappoint and leave out of the party?' Kakashi thought.

Iruka didn't like Taki while she was impartial to him so the chuunin was out. Asuma? He's becoming lazy like his student Shikamaru and he would probably talk about Shikamaru being a chuunin. So he would just let her off easy. Kurenai? Don't know much about her so skip her.

That left only Gai. The perfect jounin that had nothing to do but shine his teeth.

"Gai-sensei is free!" Kakashi happily said.

"Good. Get to it. Taki I'm expecting you to pass," the Godaime said.

'Expecting?' "Why? You're going to do something to me?" Taki looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes actually, I have a list of jobs for you to do. Just to catch up with your peers," a scroll rolled open on the table. A very long list.

"…"

"You can take her to Gai then...right _now_," Godaime glared at them to get out.

They left the office.

"Gai. Gai. Gai? Why does that name sound so familiar?" she tapped her chin. "Neji do you know who this Gai-sensei is?"

"Unfortunately yes, he's my…sensei," Neji said a little exasperated.

"So that must mean he's a good teacher then!"

"You could say that with a few…tight screws."

"He's my long term loudly weird rival," Kakashi said.

"Your rivalry isn't going to affect me right Uncle?"

"Hmm…Probably."

Three blue lines showed on the side of the others heads.

Walking walking walka…

"You won this round Kakashi! Making me do your dirty work! I'll get you the next time! I will promise to my youthful experiences that this will be one of the most…"

They went into their own little worlds while Gai went off into his wave crashing sunset theme. Lee was there and was intently listening.

"He does this all the time?" Taki whispered to Neji.

"Twenty four seven."

"Oh."

"You are SO inspiring Gai-sensei!" Lee's eyes sparkled.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" they started running towards each other.

"Lee!" and hugged each other so tightly I ought to call the child molesters hotline.

"Ah Ha Ha! You are so right Lee! Shall we see what the budding flower can do?" Gai Finally asked.

"If you ever stop crashing waves, sure. But I gotta to the party now, I'm late as it is," that got a jealous glare from Gai, "Make sure she has all the basics down. Bye!" Kakashi vanished.

Gai looked at her and rubbed his chin, "Hmm the basics huh? Do you have any kunais' on you?"

Taki held up a belt, "I got some from Uncle."

Kakashi poofed back in, he was holding a drink, and took the belt from her, "Excuse me; we'll need to go get you some later," and poofed off again.

"Okay so I don't have any on me," Taki scratched the back of her head.

"No worries beautiful flower! Neji will give you his pack."

Neji rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

"Okay! Throw your kunai at me!"

"What?" she was busy adjusting the belt to her thigh.

"To see if you can hit a moving target of course!" By then, Gai was already speeding off into the distance.

"Do I really have to catch him?"

"Yes you do! Gai-sensei! Wait up!" Lee took off as well.

"I suggest following Lee. Gai'll probably be past the Godaime's office by now," Neji added.

"You're just going to sit there and meditate!"

"I don't have to catch him. This is your task after all. And anyways, it's time for my daily spar with someone hiding in the trees," he said a little louder than usual. Silly Tenten, thought she could hide from the prodigy.

Taki looked at him and huffed, "Okay fine. Hold my jacket I'll probably get it ripped on the way," and leaped off.

Tenten hopped out of a tree beside him. He held on to it watching her follow Rock Lee's dust trails. Neji shook his thought away of other 'things' ripping off Taki's filled out, sensuous…okay enough dirty words for you Neji!

Taki ran like the wind, like a torpedo in the water, almost like Lee without his weights, you get my point here. She ran and ran and managed to catch up to Lee.

Rock Lee smiled his electric white teeth at her, good thing her patch was facing him or she would've been blind sighted, "You're doing very good! What was your name again!" he shouted between the wind rushing pass them.

"Hatake Taki!" answered she.

Lee stopped the blindness for a moment to say, "Oh look we've already caught up to Gai-sensei! This is most excellent indeed!" he put his arm around her and was tearing up in tears I tell you, "This has been one of my youthful-ist experiences," he sniffled, "to have someone with as much flames of youthful spirit as I! Ha ha ha!"

"Su-re whatever," she leaped ahead and just when Gai turned his head. "Hai-ya!" Taki just went a tiny bit too far about 'hitting' Gai.

Gai flew! Flipping over on top of his table, ruining his green suit with his lunch, and crashing into the next table face first. He pushed himself up from under the table and a woman screamed.

"PERVERT! Ahhhh!"

"Eh! Pervert! It must be that Kakashi again!" Gai growled, shaking his fist, he looked around, "Why is it so dark?"

The Feminist Club was walking by when they saw what happened. Doesn't look too good for Gai does it? Them thinking the worst of things charged at him.

BOOM! KAPOW! SLAM! And all of those other action words. "What were those youthful beauties beating me about?" Gai scratched his misshapened face.

"GAI-SENSEI! Are you alright?" Lee helped him up, "We need to take you to the hospital. You're going to need some stitches."

"Lee!" Gai hugged him and looked at Taki, "And who's your blossoming friend here? She looks like she has a bright flaming youth!" he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her

Taki inched away, "You're talking crazy. You just got beat by a bunch of feminists!"

"Hmm maybe that's why I can't remember anything today," he rubbed his chin.

And so Taki's basic test was postponed to get Gai some stitches and because she managed to kick him in the face to amnesia Ville; also those Konoha healing ninja nurses didn't want to waste perfectly good chakra on a hopeless case and get haunted by a dude like Gai.

She walked out of the hospital wondering what to do now that her test was canceled and Neji was sparring with Tenten. Go home and fix up her room? Nah. Get something to eat? Yes! Taki spotted Sasuke trying to catch her attention, or at least in her direction someone he was trying to catch. Sasuke getting a girl's attention? I know I know OOC. That's the point of fanfics I guess.

Seeing no one else around her she guessed it was herself, "Yo Sasuke!" letting everyone in the vicinity that their 'future husband' was around here somewhere.

Taki watched him sigh, blown his cover, and dragged her behind some trees, "So you caught my attention now what?"

The man looked calm and blank, which could mean anything, but it looks like he has some moral dilemma to solve dealing with her. Sasuke glared at her then, she was the one that got him into this mess, and having to have a conversation with the new girl he just met two days ago was certainly ruining his image. Don't forget she was pretty darn cute.

You know what it seems like Taki hangs out more with Sasuke. A sign? A premonition? I dunno. eh this one was okay. writers block! Gotta blow you down! school starts in two days. ey oh, senior year, I don't want to grow up!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone here knows the main reason I'm late, as usual, the computer. After my dad broke it in the summer, blaming me for my constant downloading, my boredom intensified and creativity stopped flowing. Four weeks later and a couple of days ago, he just bought a new one and wala, time to stop procrastinating.

* * *

Even though she was cute, it could also mean she could have a certain blond trait, dumb, he wouldn't let himself be associated with, what, the fifth girl he knew. He shouldn't let the number grow. 

Sasuke towed her away and into an empty seat in the back corner of a teahouse.

"Okay so you kidnapped me and swept me away to a country inn. What's your next move hero?" she leaned her chin on her hand.

Sasuke leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms; "…The picture's gone," getting to the point. Him, a ninja, got jacked.

"And to get my love you must retrieve it, yes, another boring romance in the life of Uchiha and Hatake," Taki sighed. "So who's the enemy?"

"Shikamaru. How are you going to get those pictures back hmm?" Sasuke stared at her.

"Don't know why I should get it. You lost it."

"It's your fault anyway. You took the picture."

"You're the one that kissed me."

"You chose me to hate."

They paused as a geisha set down some tea and snacks. Taki poured a cup for him and herself.

"Wouldn't of happened if you didn't get drunk in the first place."

Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came. Shutting it before letting her see, he picked up a cookie.

"Well is he bribe-able? Because bribing seems so much more easier than beating up the poor pineapple. Any weak points would be nice to know now."

Sasuke thought about Shikamaru, "He likes a good game of shogi and chocolate."

Taki raised a brow, "Chocolate?" and then glared at him when they both reached for the last sweet pastry.

--

There was Shikamaru, sitting in his favorite spot, and Chouji, eating some Pringles, playing another round of shogi.

"Yo Shikamaru!" Taki waved at him.

Shikamaru sighed, "No Temari I don't want to go on a pointless and time wasting date with you," he waited for Chouji to move his piece.

Chouji munching, looked up, "That isn't Temari nam nam nam." (those are munching sounds)

Shika slowly turned his head, as if it was painful to not be lazy, "You."

Taki plopped herself down next to Chouji, she snatched a Pringles, without asking, between the seconds where Chouji took the chip and inserted it into his mouth, which was .5.

"I heard you got a picture from Sasuke."

Hiding behind some trees, about a hundred feet away, you could hear a slap against a forehead.

"You're the one in the picture. Wonder how you got him to do that."

"Yeah a great moment in hookup history," she carelessly waved her hand. "Want to give it to me? I'm sure I can put it to good blackmailing use against Sasuke."

"Nah, it's too troublesome."

"What? To get it out? Wanna trade for it?" she offered.

He looked at her, "Shogi?"

"But we're still playing," Chouji whined.

"I'm going to win in the next three moves anyways," he shrugged.

"Even better, a game of shogi, and…this just to sweeten your day," she held it up.

Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened and then he smiled to himself, "Deal after shogi," he popped opened the bag and threw a chocolate gummy bear in his mouth.

--

"See Sasuke? That's all you had to do. One game of shogi wasn't going to hurt your pride unless you suck at it," Taki handed him the picture, "Here. I'm sure you want to tape this up to the ceiling so you can fall asleep looking at my face," she grinned.

"No all I'd have to do is crawl in your bed," he flirted, yes flirted, right back.

"My windows always open if your lonely," sticking her hands in her pockets. "Well, Sasuke's chapter is finished for today. Gotta go find Shino and see if I can start a love triangle bye!"

Sasuke watched her walk off, "Maybe I'll try that."

--

Not knowing where or if Shino had a hang out spot was, she headed to the Aburame household. A member showed her to his room and left, Taki knocked, heard some movement inside, and entered anyway. Taki stared and stared some more.

"Dang Shino, I didn't know this side of you," she smirked.

Shino and Meilin stopped sucking each others faces and looked up at her from the straddling position. Shino pushed his glasses up, zipped up his jacket, and got off Meilin. Meilin glared at her of course and huffed her way up.

"I'm going Shino," she hopped off the bed and closed the door rather loudly leaving the two alone.

"Were you guys about to-"

"No but she wanted to."

"You know all you have to do is say no. Then its called rape," Taki sat down next to him and frowned. "She…didn't force herself on you, did she?"

"…" he shook his head.

"Good cause if she did I would of…anyway let's go out Shino," she stood up and grabbed his arm. "I haven't been on a walk with you in a long time."

Hidden beneath the leaves, two shadows watched the two leave the household.

"Is it just me or is she talking to a lot of guys lately?"

"Definitely too many. She's already becoming a pain."

They leapt off to follow. Guess who those two are.

--

"Anything interesting happened while I was gone? Besides you getting married."

"I'm not married."

"You're not?" Taki sounded excited, toned down her facial expression a bit, "But wait, Meilin said you guys were."

One of Shino's bugs crawled out of his sleeve and onto his fingertip, "We're engaged," it fluttered to Taki's jacket, "she's thrilled about it," he didn't really care about the engagement really.

"You like her I think, you'll marry her," 'Even if she reminds me of myself a little," "Cool bug, you taught him that? Looks pretty familiar."

Yasumi, the first twin reporter, came up to them, "Hatake, Shino," she nodded her greeting, "I'm going to need more information," she pulled out her pad.

"More info? This is still about that id thing?"

"There are people requesting for more info about the new girl in town. Some even paid me before I could agree, can't refuse a generous offer when I see one," Yasumi's bored face quirked.

"Am I getting paid for this too?"

"Uh no. But that is a good idea. Paying for their time as well as mine and then keeping it. Most insightful of you Taki," Yasumi rubbed her chin and then wrote it down, "Back to business, you will do this will you?"

Taki glanced at Shino, couldn't tell with his shades on, with a bored accepted stance.

"Make it quick."

She flipped to the next page and recited, "What type of guy do you like? Were you home-schooled? Is your hair natural? What bra size are you?" Yasumi looked up, "These are the questions from the audience. They want to know you. And oh yeah your two colored eyes."

They watched Taki's eyes look a little over Yasumi's shoulders. Sparkles coming out of her eyes. Shino and Yasumi looked back and saw the ice cream man and a couple of ninjas in line for some cones.

"Taki what kind of ice cream do you like?" the reporter asked.

"I wonder if they have mint chocolate," Taki slowly started to walk towards the ice cream cart, she looked back at them sheepishly, "Heh sorry, you guys want some?"

Shino declined but being the gentleman paid for their ice cream.

"I feel much better," Taki smiled licking her lips. "My type of guy is tall and smart. I was home schooled. My hair is natural. If they want to know about my size and eyes then they're just going to have to pay me upfront," she nudged Shino playfully, "I'll tell Shino if he wants to know," she grinned.

Yasumi scratched this all down, "That's it for now. I'm leaving."

Taki looked up at Shino, "You look curious Shino. Want to know?"

Shino hid his cheeks deeper in his jacket.

"Look there's Neji! I'll tell you later," Taki waved her free hand catching his attention and his jealously when he saw her other arm around…wait it's just Shino, he's not a threat…for now.

* * *

Running low on ideas, someone want to help? okay so im seventeen now. i cried myself a puddle yesterday (terrible bday ever) and feel much better today about turning this in. 


	7. Sasuke's life does suck

This is more like a sub-chapter, paying attention to Sasuke more, but whatever.

* * *

Recap: Taki looked up at Shino, "You look curious Shino. Want to know?"

Shino hid his cheeks deeper in his jacket.

"Look there's Neji! I'll tell you later," Taki waved her free hand catching his attention and his jealously when he saw her other arm around…wait it's just Shino, he's not a threat…for now.

* * *

Neji nodded to Shino and he did the same to him, "Shino."

"Neji...Training as usual?"

Neji slipped an arm around Taki's waist, "The usual…what have you two been doing?"

"We were about to tour around Konoha for awhile but now I don't feel like it," Taki answered with a bored face. "I'm tired let's go get me some cake and you guys can hang out yea?" she grabbed both of their arms and headed to Cherub's Sweets.

"Yo! Shiori-san!" Taki hopped over the counter and ran into the back.

…Waiting. Neji glanced at Shino. "Don't even think about getting her," he warned.

"I'm thinking of it right now," Shino played.

"You want me to kick your ass right now?"

"You want my bugs to eat your eyebrows while you're sleeping? Again?"

Taki popped in, "Hey you guys want some cake?"

"Aheh heh," they both faked laugh.

"No thanks," Neji stared at Shino's shades.

Instead of facing Neji, Shino headed toward the counter, "I'll take some."

"Great, the cake tastes better when another person's getting a share," she hopped back to the kitchen.

Shino looked back and smirked…

Skipping the remaining days left of Taki's free time to her first day of school.

"Damn, I'm going to be late!"

The morning bell ringing in the distance and Taki was already late to school. And late to eat her breakfast and forgot to bring her school bag. This was turning out to be a great day. Sarcasm. Inside the academy, she looked up at the room numbers for her room 3A.

"Hatake Taki," Taki stopped before Tenten standing in front of the classroom door.

"I'm telling you right now. I don't like you."

"How come Tenten-chan?" Taki cocked her head to the side and eyed the clock in her head. The school bell was going to ring in a couple of seconds.

"You piss me off. Don't add the –chan either. Sempai will suffice."

"But why?"

Tenten shoved her back and entered the classroom.

Taki rubbed her shoulder, "Good morning to you too." The bell rang.

"You're late Hatake Taki," Iruka irritably stood right in the door.

"It's only been a couple of seconds. You're not teaching anything yet so I didn't miss much," she said matter of factly. The class chuckled at her.

"Next time try being early for today. Get a seat," Iruka much to his remembrance disliked her again, "Naruto quit acting like dobe. Kiba no side comments. Girls, stop arguing on who's going to sit next Uchiha every morning. And Shino feed your bugs before class please," he lectured.

"Your new Sex Ed teacher. M-Sensei," Iruka opened the door. "Okay you can come in now."

The man was so tall he had to bend his head to get through the door. He wore a long black trench coat, had wild frizzy hair, small black circular shades, and well here was another character I shouldn't delve into too much. He strolled into the class, a book bag to his side, and pulled out a dish and flipped out a cigarette from his sleeve and lit it. (Let's just say ninja-fied version of Spike Spiegel woot woot)

"Yo," he said nodding to the class.

"Good morning Sensei," the class said.

He stood there dazing out as far as the students could tell with the black sunglasses.

"Um M?" Iruka sweated.

"Don't you have other business to attend to instead of ogling me?" M turned his head to him.

Iruka blushed, "'Cuse me," hotly closing the door behind him.

"I shall be your Sex Ed teacher. Teaching about the things your parents were too scared to tell you," he slammed his book bag on the pedestal to wake up some of the students aka Shikamaru.

He sighed, "First thing I should tell you before you guys start asking idiotic questions. That boys can't get pregnant and condoms ninety-five percent of time work."

"Darn," a few guys commented.

"Hey what does the M stand for?" Kiba shouted.

"Masturbatsu," seriously said, sounded a lot like masturbate so the class laughed and then went silent when M-Sensei waited for them to shut up. Plainly said, "Kidding, its Mochizuki," now everyone laughed out loud, "So let's get started. Since you only have this one class, it'll last from nine to three, six days a week, for a month. I know that sex is so interesting to you young people and all; so I hope that you all can pay attention," Mochizuki threw a notebook, not at Shikamaru surprisingly, but at Sasuke.

Nearly all the gals besides Taki, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata gasped. Sensei was officially now on their hate list.

"I don't tolerate sleeping. Come down here," waving him over. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha," he slowly got up from the top row in the back and SLOWLY walked down not because he wanted to be uber-cool for the ladies but because he had a major hangover from partying too much with the guys last night.

"Well Uchiha," he looked down at the roll sheet, "Sasuke from today you'll be getting an F."

As usual, the familiar Uchiha-hate-you glare was on. With his knuckle, Mochizuki pushed up his glasses some and walked around Sasuke.

"And to redeem yourself and pass with an A in this class, you'll write a twenty page essay on whatever we talk about in this class. Understood?" standing in front of him and blowing smoke in his face.

Sasuke curtly nodded, Mochizuki stepped aside.

"Good you may leave little cub."

Sasuke twitched. A few girls demanded for him to explain why he deserved such treatment.

"Uchiha." The command stopped him from sitting down, he turned around, "I don't tolerate you're constant interruptions. Twenty five pages, single spaced with the standard font. You should keep your little fan club in check from now on."

The girls sat back down feeling the ultimate glare targeting their heads.

"Sasuke's already on Mochi's list. That was pretty quick," Kiba commented all the while smirking with Naruto, Neji, and all the other males in the class.

--

"Taki, class is over," Neji took her arm over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style.

"I know," she peeked one eye open and then closed again, "Stop for a minute."

Neji stood there outside the classroom waiting for her to do something, "Where's Mochi-sensei?" he shook his head. Always got to shorten the names.

"He said he was going to the playground area. Why?"

Taki hopped out of his hands and fixed herself, "I'm going to have a little chat with him," sounded like she meant business, "You go on over to Cherub's Sweets and I'll hurry back as soon as possible. Order me the special okay," she went to adjust her bag, "Oh yeah, I forgot to bring it," she grinned and ran off.

Neji watched her wave at him till she turned the corner. He had her but still couldn't understand her. The body free of expression with the mind standing in its shadows guarding. There was a tint of dark in her eyes and it wasn't from the lack of sleep either…Something that made her come back? He hoped it wasn't something like that…like Uchiha's situation. With all that he's been through, the thought shouldn't have made him shudder.

--

Taki stopped to look around, 'Where was the playground again?' She saw a little kid by herself and followed her. 'She's probably going to the playground. That's the only place she would go right? Right,' she thought to herself.

But after awhile, the little girl went into the crowded shopping districts; she was heading to the Hello Kitty shop. Oh no, Taki was lost, she got up onto the roofs but to no avail both exits looked the same. Taki sighed, "The place does look familiar hmm."

"That's why you never follow little kids or adults. Could lead you to trouble like this."

Taki looked back, "Oh Lon-! I mean Mochi-sensei! I missed you!" she jumped up to try to bear hug him.

* * *

Why is Taki hugging Mochi-sensei? Who is this Mochi guy? Why do I keep procrastinating on this fic? Next time on RS.

I think I'm going to make this a long fic. That means no limits to this one yes. Maybe I'll get somewhere, because I got a really good middle part (wonder what chapter that'll be? 15? hope not lol)


	8. Way to Taki's Heart? Cake

I'm really trying hard to get myself into this again. C'mon me, fighting!

* * *

Mochizuki-sensei, the mystery teacher and friend(?) of Hatake Taki, was introduced in the previous chapter. You know, the Spike look-alike that immediately targeted Uchiha Sasuke sleeping and not Shikamaru that was sleeping right next to him? That fellow. 

--

"Come with me to Cherub's Sweets. I'm sure Shiori-san will give you some free treats," she tugged his arm.

"Are we going there or not?" he quirked a brow.

Taki combed the back of her hair, "I forgot the way," she ducked her head, "hehe."

"And you've been here longer than me? Tch…Shouldn't be surprised, you are kind of thoughtless," he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Thoughtless? You are a hard man to crack Lon-MOCHI-sensei."

"All you had to do was ask someone like that little girl you followed."

Puffing out her cheeks, "It's not my fault I have a bad memory of directions."

"Like I said thoughtless. One day you're going to lead your team off a cliff," Mochi jumped down and walked across the busy street.

She dropped her mouth. It was right ACROSS from the Hello Kitty store. How come she didn't notice this? Taki huffingly crossed her arms and stomped her way into the bakery.

"Neji! How come you didn't get me?" Taki flushed sitting down across from him. 'I don't know how many times I can be so dense sometimes.'

Neji coolly sipped on his tea and watched Taki stab her chocolate cake, "Didn't want to disturb you thinking," his brows furrowed a bit when their Sensei brought up a chair to the two person table.

"We have not been properly introduced yet have we?" Mochi turned his head to the Hyuuga. He held out his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji." He shook once and waited for Mochizuki sensei to do the same.

Mochi stared at him for a bit, Neji's own face in the two lenses.

"Mochizuki Takehiko."

"So…what's up with the new look? Big hair, wearing sunglasses indoors, looks weird on you. Where's your headband?" Taki asked.

"It's in my bag. I haven't decided on how I should wear it. And you don't like my new look? I thought it caught a couple of looks from the ladies," he grinned. "It looks like your boyfriend wants some alone time with you so I'm just going to head on back," he thumbed to the kitchen and got up and kissed Taki's forehead.

She merely swatted him away. Neji watching all of this in double taking this scene all in.

"How do you know him?"

"Oh there was this cake eating contest in…what village was it again? I forgot but we sat next to each other. I guess you can say that's how our history started. But anyways, I guess I better start training huh? Since I'm on the bottom ranks and everyone's a chuunin, right?"

"Not everyone is…"

"You mean there are still genins?" she laughed.

"Shikamaru and I are Jounins." He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Taki nodded, "You're kidding?"

"No. It's true."

Neji almost saw pink hearts coming out of her ey-Bam! The door opened, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura just slid right in synchronized and spotted Taki.

They picked her up over their heads, Taki still holding her plate of cake and fork confused, the four zoomed out.

"Bye Neji guess I'll see ya later!" she called out.

Neji sticking his head out of the shop. Will Neji ever have a chance with Taki alone?

--

"Um what's going on?"

"Hey!" everyone waved and smiled at her.

Taki grabbed Naruto's collar, you could see that she was a slight bit taller than him and had him on his toes, "Narutard what's going on?" she said lowly.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and yeah the whole gang but Neji was there. Having lunch apparently at the ramen grill.

Sakura cleared her throat, ignored, Naruto whacked her hands out of his collar.

"Narutard! Well you're Taki- Taki-tard!" he shouted.

"Pfft! Sounds more like 'Take it hard' if you say it fast enough," Taki crossed her arms and looked at Sakura. "Yeah what do you want?"

"It's almost Neji's birthday and we're planning to surprise him with a party," she stated.

"Oh. Well then see ya," Taki waved and walked out of the ramen shop.

"Wait!" Rock Lee appeared in front of her, "Don't you want to surprise Neji? It will be most enjoyable to see his face in shock because it will be a sure fire challenge to get him startled," he shook his fist with might.

"Surprise Neji? Has this been done before? Surprising I mean," Taki walked back in and sat down.

"We tried last year and before that but no success," Ino answered.

"What's the big deal in surprising him in the first place? It's just his birthday," in case you haven't thought of it yet. Taki has NEVER had a birthday party before. She looked across the tables at them; they were seriously going to TRY to scare Neji, might as well join in or they'll keep interrupting her tea time.

Taki sighed and pulled out a chair and sat next to Shikamaru. Rock Lee started talking about how to lure Neji to Sasuke's house. Why his house? Because it's perfect opportunity to do anything they want…without adult supervision. Will Taki ever have a chance to be alone?

--

The plan was all set; Taki had to do most of the work getting Neji TO the party while everyone else fixed up Sasuke's house for more partying. His mansion was party central.

In the meantime, they all tried to grasp what had Mochi-sensei had just said. Ah they finally learn how people have sex. The joys of life.

"Of course, I hope all of you don't start practicing once you leave this class," Mochi lightly warned. "You could practice kissing but then I know you kids would want to do more. So do whatever you want. To a certain degree, sadomasochism is normal for shinobi."

Everybody started packing up, stuffing their notes in their bags and folders. Mochizuki stood in front of the class door lighting up his fifth cigarette.

"Tomorrow," he waited for them to shut up, "you'll learn the diseases of having TOO much sex or not asking your partner if s/he has any diseases. It's quite gruesome, so I suggest that you don't eat breakfast," he opened the door and didn't move out of the way.

"Homework tonight," the students groaned, "a one page summary on what I lectured on. Using each other's notes would be a wise idea," he finally stepped out of the way.

Sasuke was the first one running out of the room before the fan club started bombarding him with those 'kissing lessons' Mochi-sensei were speaking of. The horror if he got caught by Sakura or Ino!

"Why, hey Sasuke!" Taki smiled waving at him.

He was shocked. Just plain downright, shocked someone, a girl, the _new_ girl, was running the same pace as he did.

"Are you going to the free cake place too?"

Uh, he looked back and saw they were still chasing after him. He picked up speed grabbing her arm in the process.

He quickly muttered, "Yeah sure."

'Woah! I guess he really wants a piece!' Holding her bag tighter.

They got to the shop in record time and managed to lose all of the screaming girls behind them.

Both breathing hard, hands on their knees, they looked at the door, "This is (pant) great! We're," gulping more air in, "five minutes early and no one here's yet!" she patted his back, "Good job Sasuke!" her smile widening.

Taki sucked in more air, straightening herself, and exhaled. She took out a folded advertisement from her back pocket and unfolded it.

"Okay help me decide if I should get the chocolate layered cake or the strawberry cake," Taki showed him each picture.

Sasuke stared at her. Taki looked up at him waiting for his answer and licked her lips. He had the sudden notion to kiss her. What the hell did that come from?

"Well?" Taki looked back down, "What are you getting? The tiramisu sounds pretty good but only a little bit of it is good. If they didn't put coconut in that one; I would so get that one. What about you Sasuke? Still don't know what to pick?" she looked back up.

Time stood STILL. Sasuke stood STILL. Taki stood STILL. Except for the wind that blew the ad out of her hands and the store owner opening the door.

"Ano," the owner blushed, "If you guys are here for some desserts, then we're open now," she flipped the close sign to open and scooted back inside.

Sasuke removed his lips off of Taki's cheek and trying to hide the maddening red blush went inside. Taki blinked, scrunched up her lips to the side and nodded.

"The strawberry layered cake it is." O-O She looked around and then through the door window, "Sasuke you were suppose to wait for me!"

"You need to pay more attention," he looked at the menu.

Taki was jittering around the display, "Hurry up Uchiha I wanna get my cake and eat it too by today!" she pressured.

The owner, another version of Hinata, nearly stuttered, "Y-you're my first customer," from the counter, "You can have an extra cake for free," she blushed because it IS the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

Taki gasped and then glared at him, "You took my free cake," squinting her eyes, "bastard."

All he did was smirk and look coolly across the rows. He pointed to two of them.

"FINALLY!" she groaned, "Wait a minute, you took my cake!"

Sasuke did take her cake and he knew he was being a bastard about it. Taking both of her options and getting the vanilla and strawberry layered cake and the chocolate cake. He held his boxed up cakes in one hand.

"You snooze you lose." Could he be any more cornier?

The people getting off of work started coming around the place and lined up behind Taki picked out the lime mousse with raspberries and slumped to the seat across Sasuke.

"Why my cakes?" she wailed.

"You have something that I want," crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed, forgotten already, "The pictures."

Taki had the look of trying to remember something, "Oh those. Heh forgot all about those," she yawned. "Two cakes are worth two pictures."

He resisted the urge to growl at her, "Two cakes for four," bargaining.

"Three pictures."

"Guess I'm going to have to keep these then," he patted the box.

Taki stared at the boxes in Sasuke-kun's clutches.

"You do my homework and give me them cakes and you'll get four pictures," she'll just pick the less embarrassing ones.

He looked out the window, 'I don't do other people's homework…but it's a rare opportunity to get it without hurting a girl.'

/A really _cute _girl with a _delectable_ body and great smelling hair and soft skin as…/

"I'll do it," just so he can stop thinking about her.

"Yatta!" she clapped her hands, jumped up and hugged Sasuke. In front of everybody.

"Ugh. Get off me and get my pictures."

Taki saluted and gathered up her bag and packages and leaned into him, "Don't deny you like me Sasuke-kun," pronouncing each syllable. Sasuke's heart went thump. "You'll only fall harder," she chuckled and kissed, KISSED near the side of his mouth, barely touching.

She leaned back and grinned, "Don't forget my homework!" and spoofed off.

An elderly group smiled and pointed at him with the 'Those were the good ol' days,' lines. He got up and left before any of his fan girls came waltzing by.

* * *

Too much Sasuke, not enough of the other guys. 3:06 am, two more days till xmas. 


	9. Cake

yep losing interest, maybe I should just bs the whole thing...

* * *

"Starving…" Taki dragged her feet. "Sleepy..." Holding her cakes on her hip, "Cakey…" she sighed.

There was just one thing that sucked about that new bakery shop. It was too DAMN far away. She glanced at the sun, maybe five-ish or something since she left Sassy-kun. Hearing some squeals, her eyes slugged over to her left, little girls giggling over some cat stuff. Yawners.

Taki perked up, not just any cat crap, Hello Kitty crap. And if there was a Hello Kitty store nearby then that means that Cherub's Sweets is right across from it! Yes! A break from walking.

She ran inside, the bell jingled, she hopped the counter and entered the employees' room. Two people were squatting around the trashcan talking.

"Hey no customers a- Taki, what'cha been up to?" it was Yunhee from the previous story, appearing for only two chapters I believe, smoking up a joint.

They forgot to buy an ashtray, both tapping their cigs on the edges of the can.

"Yeah, did you finish your homework?" Mochizuki was in the lounge as well.

"Sasuke's doing my homework," Taki put her cakes inside the refrigerator and walked on over to the couch, kicked off her shoes, and belly flopped onto the couch, "Just came to give myself a wee bit of nap."

"How'd," Mochi inhaled, "you get him to do that?" exhaling and pushing up his shades.

Her head face down on the couch, she muffled some stuff turned her head to the side, "-taking my cake for his pictures. He's a bastard," said with her eyes closed.

Well if it had to do something with sweets, they were sure Taki would do anything to get what she wanted to eat. They watched her roll off the couch and then pulled the cushions turning it into a bed.

Sheets, pillows, and all, she was prepared to nap! Rolling back onto the bed/couch and underneath the covers, moving the pillows and blanket around for comfy ness. Meaning pillows scrawled off to the side, one foot sticking out of the blanket with it tangled around herself, and wrestled in her sleep out of her pants and jacket, pushing them off the bed/couch. Perfect for sleeping.

"Whoever marries her will have to adjust to her sleeping habits," Yunhee muttered.

"Don't worry, I bet they'll practically be naked every night anyways," he responded.

Grinning, "Hehe, you're right. Like uncle, like niece."

---

Taki woke up and yawned, Yunhee was still in her crouched position around the can and Mochi wasn't there, "What time is it?"

"Five forty one, almost time to start working again," peering at the clock.

"Thirty minutes _only?_ That sucks," she hopped out of the bed and pulled up her jeans, "Is the bookstore still open?" pushing her arms through the arms of her jacket.

"Closes at six."

"Oh damn!" Taki quickly picked up her bags and cakes and flickered out.

And popping up right next to the bookstore, she opened the door and slammed into a very hard object. Her eyes widened watching her cakes sailing in the air in slow mo and herself falling back. Once she had impact she rolled herself back twice before catching Sasuke's boxes, the other one didn't say his last prayers, as it committed suicide into the pavement.

"…My cake! My baby!" she crawled over to the splattered cake with dirt. She shifted her head to whatever it was that killed her cake. "You cake murderer!"

"Hmm? You didn't look where you were going. Apologize to me," it was a guy crossing his arms.

"What! Hell no! You couldn't get out of the way! A gentleman always lets a lady go first!" stomping her foot. "What's your name? I'm going to report this."

"Humph its Toriyama. I'm leaving," he walked away and just to make her even more madder stepped on the box.

Holding her anger, shaking, 'Bastard! He'll get what's coming to him,' she held her last box carefully and picked up her bag and went into the store.

Children's aisle, bottom row shelf, underneath. Good the pictures were still there. She looked through the remaining ten, she was going to dupe Sasuke and just give him a copy, but she knew she could get more embarrassing pictures from him later, and pulled four pictures and slipped it in her bag. 'These are the lousy ones anyway.'

--

"And that's why you shouldn't have sex," he clicked to the next slide, "Because you will get pregnant and die basically," a picture with a black furry thing and once the students realized what it was, a disease, some of them started running out of the room holding their vomit.

"I told you not to eat breakfast, didn't I? It's almost time to leave, everyone pass in your homework," standing next to the door.

Everyone was shuffling about, Taki sighed and looked out the window, still depressed about her ruined cake that was killed by the evil Toriyama, she hoped to never come across him again carrying a cake.

Neji left to his afternoon spar with Tenten. Sasuke turned around, he was a row ahead of her, and handed his paper to her.

"Where are they?" he questioned.

She glumly took the papers and stood up, shoving her crap in her bag.

"Bye Taki. Bye Sasuke," Mochizuki took their papers knowing full well who'd done all the work.

They were the last ones out. Why is it they always end up together? Mochi locked up and speedily passed them, they watched when he pushed the doors open that he threw the papers in the trashcan.

All that hard work and copying for nothing. Swell. Sasuke figured she wanted to pull the pictures out in private which was a good thing for him. He was not about to let others see what a fool he is when he's drunk.

Following her all the way to the other side of Konoha to where they first made their deal and he got two cakes for free. Grabbed a seat and handed it to him.

Picture # 2: Sasuke with his shirt off. Holding hands with Kiba and Shino. They were all playing ring around the posy. All of their shirts were thrown off to the side. And here's a plus, Sasuke with a drunk smile.

Picture # 3: All the guys had the thousand years of pain pointing at Naruto's bum in the air.

Picture # 4: Neji dipping Sasuke in some dance. I don't know where that rose came from in Neji's mouth.

Picture # 5: A blurred picture, couldn't tell if that was Sasuke or Shikamaru with his hair down.

"You're certain this was part of the film?" holding up number five.

"Yeah," she sighed and looked out the window.

"What now?" sensing something was wrong.

"My beloved is dead."

'Neji? But I wanted to give him a humiliating defeat first though.' Wait no, they just saw him in class. He watched her slamming her fist on the table.

"That bastard will get what's coming to him," staring back at him. "Toriyama you'll regret the day you killed my cake."

Oh it was just a cake.

"Go get another one then." He still and never will understand the situation.

"'Get _another _cake? Are you out of your mind? That was the grand opening day type of cake! Where the chef absolutely makes sure that his first appearance, his first taste, will make a damn good impression. No one can tas- You'll never get it," shaking her head. "I need someone depressing to talk to. See ya later Sassy," and faded away.

* * *

Who's depressing that she can talk to? Shikamaru, Hinata? Gaara? even i don't know 


	10. Flamer Alert filler

AUTHOR ALERT: hell more like flamer alert! lol

* * *

OMG, oh em gee! Check out my latest review. A _Flamer_ in my mist, I am most excited about this. 

I was shocked that she would call it a Mary Sue, the highest insult a fanfiction writer could get. But this review got me pumped up...Pumped up to stand up for my non-mary sue-like fic. There's just too much evidence to make me innocent, its laughable.

First she, I'm assuming it's a girl as a lot of readers are female and tend to write some pretty damn good yaoi and yea assuming she's "experienced" in writing any fanfic has enough courage to say this, I created a Mary sue. (If she's not, then she's read a lot of crappy fics and put all her wrath upon me)

Mary Sue?...Uh hmm yea, you're right I'm very 'unoriginal.' I asked what it was and if I was doing one in my very first fanfic so I don't need reminding.

And also apparently, she hasn't read Parenting Skills to realize that Taki has Neji and there's going to be a whole lot of one-sided romances on the side of that. So it couldn't be any more Mary Sue, yeah all the guys want to be with her but they got their own crap to deal with, seriously I told you I stopped watching Naruto from the beginning.

And if they happened to read the first part then they should've copied and pasted someone else's review to Parenting Skills. I'm also assuming that she must've thought this Mary-Sue from the summary, the "love shapes" must have gotten to her head that yes I clearly almost made it another Mary-Sue.

So I changed the summary so it wouldn't give this impression and you don't misunderstand and judge it before you even read the damn thing.

Probably moving on with her life, I do hope she's put this on alert and comes back to rant again and maybe if she would spell check (hint). I wonder how it could be a sick fantasy/dream when it's a typical Mary-Sue.

It wouldn't be Mary-Sue if its one of my sick fantasies, it would be filled with some yaoi, slash, tentacle rape (don't ask), a whole shit hole of 4chan memes, that you'd really wished you didn't clicked on this story. It would blow your mind and disgust you.

Thanks Flamer 'me' for the great rant.

* * *

Can't leave out my other readers. I bet they already forgotten about this, I almost did. 

NekoGuyFan: thanks, I'm going to bring that cake-killer back into the story

nautikitti, sachikofedx, Mei-suki: thx for reading!

KillerxShinobi: Yes, I'm hoping to make Neji one very jealous boyfriend.

Fan: REALLY? I never bothered to learn how to pronounce Neji's name. I'm a loser, lol.

moogle in paradaisu: yes, mwaahaha, only took a year to update. haha

YamiKitsuneKami: thanks for the help

sakura06: Grade-A stuff is what I try to do best

Kyuubitch, Anbu Nin Alchemist & WhiteStarburst: I'm trying to update! sniff don't worry I'll be graduating in two weeks and then I'll have all the time in the world to put something up..

UndefinedLight: Coincidence I think not.

* * *

Okay time to finish the next chapter. Here's a preview: 

"If you can make time with Uchiha-" Taki interrupting, "And if you can make time with Tenten then you can make time with me." So they were both having the same thoughts. Jenkies.


	11. The Couple are slow minded

Hmm, how to make this even better...than a mary sue...

To my Flamer, I'll quote my friend: "Oh no girl, I scratch your face"

* * *

'I. Need someone to talk to,' looking around the Konoha shopping district filled with happy girlfriends and happy boyfriends. It was sickening and the afternoon was making the perfume aisle smell awful.

'Even if it wasn't the cake I wanted, I still wanted to eat it,' she didn't even have the heart to eat Sasuke's delicacies at a sad time like this.

But don't fret, Hatake Taki will pick up her spirits soon enough! Taki looked up at a pole she almost hit and looked at a poster. 'Want to beat up your long time rival? Then JOIN REX-kwon-do!' That's stupid. 'Now Hiring. Required to lift heavy objects. Sorry no old people. Wage 15/hr.' See now there's a job that she could do. And relieve some beat-up-Toriyama stress.

Taki checked out the location and put that on her mental notepad for later. "I think I'll go check out Neji."

Behind a tree branch she watched him train by himself. Hyuuga Neji, almost seventeen years old, was now training for his new goal of becoming the next household leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"Got a minute?"

He looked back at her, her look wasn't its usual bright quirkiness, and he knew that part of why was because he wasn't spending time with her, "Sure."

Neji led her to a bench underneath a tree and both watched the passing Hyuugas' giving Taki their white eyed stares.

"We haven't done anything in awhile have we?" talking softly. "You've been pretty busy…"

"Not really, Sasuke's been getting all my free time, I think he likes me or something. You should be more assertive like him," fingering him on the shoulder.

"Is that so?" Neji was going to have a little man to man talk about hanging out with other guys girlfriends, "It is so. And then when he isn't following me then you're off sparring off with Tenten or whoever. What's up with that? Can't make time for me?"

"What do you call this then, wasting our time?"

"Well I had to interrupt your training so…"

They continued to stare at each other a few seconds more. They both knew how to solve this problem, its just that they wanted the other to say it first, and both being stubborn wasn't going to happen as quick as they thought it.

Neji broke the stare and looked out into the garden, "Look let's not argue and compromise to where we can meet at the middle."

"Where shall we start?"

"If you can make time with Uchiha-" Taki interrupting, "And if you can make time with Tenten then you can make time with me." So they were both having the same thoughts. Jenkies.

"Thinking about it more, we should double our time together to that of your spar training," she announced.

That'd be like four hours together, that wouldn't do in Neji's schedule, "That's a bit much."

"Yeah s'pose you're right."

Silence once again. Taki wanted to mention another option but didn't know whether to say it aloud and then regret it.

'Well I do want to see him in action and see what his weaknesses are…Asking to spar with him instead of Tenten…Looks like my only option. But then I don't want to look like an idiot and lose in five minutes.'

She turned to look at his profile, 'What am I thinking? I can surely do better than Tenten that's for sure! What harm could it do?' he turned to look at her smirking at him. He raised a brow.

"Neji," slowly saying, "you do know what our only other option is right?"

He bunched his brows together not looking at her, "I won't do it."

"Hm? What did you say?" surprised, sitting up more.

"No, we're not going to do that."

"B-but why?" she sputtered. 'Why doesn't he want to spar with me?'

Uncrossing his arms, "Because one, I don't want to feel guilty."

'I don't care if I get hurt! That's the whole point to sparring.'

"Two, I don't want to hurt you."

'You already are by saying no. And I could easily learn to dodge his poke attacks.'

"Three,-" Taki put her hand up, "Neji, shut up for a minute. You feeling guilty about hitting me? No, that's not like you. The point of sparring is to get hurt and roughed up not feel sentimental about hitting your girlfriend."

Neji burrowed his brows, guess they weren't on the same page. "You'd rather spar than b-" he shook his head, "Never mind."

A stiff tension dissipated from Neji, Taki could tell with his shoulders and fists relaxing.

"What were you thinking that was our only option?" he didn't answer. "Anyways, more time together is scheduled. That's great," she grinned, "I must tell Sassy-kun this!" jumping from the bench.

His glare spoke for him, 'Why?'

"He's going to be so disappointed when I tell him. And jealous of course now that he has four hours less of me everyday," she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead. "And then we can start tomorrow after school. You have to tell Tenten about this too, unless she wants to join too but then what would we have this conversation for? Ciao love!" running off elated.

Yes, he must tell Tenten this also. 'She won't take this well.' The prodigy got up and got back to training. Under a watchful eye of his relative, standing in the shadows of the mansion, slinked back once a green haired lass leapt over the Hyuuga walls.

--

'La la lala, I didn't think it would be that easy. Konoha's starting to sound less duller and duller with me around!' "Ha!" laughing out loud.

'Pst.'

Taki looked around, seeing no one, but their presence was there alright. She continued walking, trying to locate the sound.

'Pst.'

There. Peeping behind a building. There was a man, 'Wonder what this guy wants?' sauntering over to him.

"What d'ya want?" tapping her foot.

He looked kind of greasy and dirty, "Want to make a few bucks a night?" Taki stepping back from the musk coming off of him.

"Thirty bucks an hour," his eyes looking shiftier by the minute.

"Thirty? That's a lot," she thought about what she was supposed to do, "For what?" Clueless.

"Well," shifty eyes, "you know, do stuff for me and get money. Simple."

"What kind of stuff? Is it messy?" curious. Thirty is tempting.

"Well!" raggedy haired man was flustered, "You might get a little dirty but you look like you could handle it."

"Is it dirty where I'll mess up my clothes or just getting my hands dirty? Like getting on my hands and knees dirty?"

"Both, you might get a little bit wet too but I got some extra clothes for you," looking like he was going to win her over.

"Well I was going to give some news…" drifting off.

Sweating, "I got protection! If this is your first time then I can show you a few tricks to make it easier."

"It's not my first time, I think I know what you're talking about." Shrugging, "I guess I can tell him later. Let's go mister!" Taki cheering, following him through the dark alley.

--

MEANWHILE

From the top of a building, Jiraiya was having a major nosebleed and quickly scribbled down everything they were saying.

'Excellent dialogue! This will absolutely be included in my next book!'

* * *

So that's the end, I lol'd writing the last part. Doesn't this remind you of the first Skills where she got kidnapped? 


End file.
